


夜晚中的太陽 29

by Rz00



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rz00/pseuds/Rz00





	夜晚中的太陽 29

兩年後，文星伊登基，成為新任的君王

文星伊將丁右議政升為領議政，並重用

而華沙幾年來專研兵書，征戰沙場無數，替文氏又爭了多塊領地，功勞無數，晉身將軍

在成為將軍後的華沙，得到丁領議政的許可，向輝人求婚成親

至於崔龍泰是唯一崔氏家族安然無恙的一個人，因為他的善良單純保住了自己

「你真的想辭官？」文星伊問著崔龍泰

「小的心意已決，我想好好看著這個世界，世子也知道，小的興趣是繪畫，我想到處走走，做自己喜歡的事，但若世子需要我，小的一定會回來」

「好吧」

文星伊想，也留不住崔龍泰，不如就放他自由吧

而金容仙在宮外重操舊業，一邊賣著糖葫蘆，一邊說書，受到許多人的喜愛

金容仙相貌不凡，因此常常有許多追求者纏著

大家也都不知道這個賣糖葫蘆的平凡姑娘竟然是王的愛人

讓微服出巡的文星伊看到這樣的情況就生氣

在說完書後，人群散去，金容仙也收拾著

文星伊在金容仙身後咳了幾聲

金容仙聽到回頭

「今天又被幾個人表白？」

金容仙知道這人又吃醋了

「嗯…太多了」

「哼！真是！」

文星伊多次向金容仙求婚，但都被金容仙回絕

「容啊，人家華沙跟輝人都成親了！」

「你是深怕別人不知道我是你的呀」金容仙戳著文星伊鼓著的臉頰

「每天都自稱寡人，這樣下去孤單一人怎辦！這樣不行！容啊，明天就別去賣糖葫蘆了」

「為什麼？」金容仙一臉疑惑

「明天妳就知道了」

隔天，金容仙仍舊準備出門上市集，在家門前看到大花轎，以及一群宮人

「請跟我來」宮女帶著金容仙打扮

「歐某！我這個樣子不就是新娘？」

「請上轎！」

金容仙也猜到這是文星伊搞的，也上了轎

「昨天宮裡傳來消息，今天皇帝是要娶親！」市集上的人議論紛紛

「奇怪？今天如此熱鬧的日子，賣糖葫蘆的姑娘怎麼沒來呢？」

文星伊迎娶金容仙的方式與古禮不同，按照古禮需要一大堆儀式，不過冊封中殿娘娘該有的儀式還是必須，但文星伊實在是等不及了

「費了好大周章才將妳娶回，我的皇后！」

文星伊慢慢掀開金容仙頭上的紅頭紗

「皇上這麼猴急的嗎？」金容仙說著

「沒辦法，朕離不開妳了！」文星伊捏著金容仙的臉頰肉

「經過了一天儀式，好累啊！」金容仙捏著肩膀

文星伊也累癱在床上

金容仙看了文星伊一眼

「你的體力這麼不好，這樣就癱在床上？」

「什麼！？朕來讓中殿娘娘感受朕的體力！」

文星伊笑得像壞人，兩人替對方褪去衣物

文星伊身體湊向金容仙，並吻上金容仙鮮紅的脣

金容仙雙唇被吻得有點腫，喘不過氣，臉上浮起淡淡紅暈

雙舌交纏，細細吸允著對方

「人家…是第一次」金容仙嬌羞的說著，一邊釋放著香水百合的芬芳訊息素

「朕…也是…」文星伊也釋放出淡淡的檀木味

「嗯…熱…」金容仙熱得身體有點躁動

文星伊輕揉愛人胸前粉嫩挺立

「容，好美啊」

「星…下面…嗯…」

文星伊手指輕輕撫慰著金容仙的花苞，低下頭輕吻著小核，舌尖時不時碰觸一下

「容啊，好濕啊，跟糖葫蘆一樣甜」文星伊舔著手指

「你這個…淫君！好羞恥…」金容仙好像感到觸電的感覺，酥麻酥麻的

文星伊細長的手指慢慢深入金容仙的花穴，緩緩的抽插幾下

「嗯…哈，伊桑嘿～」

「朕才用手指而已，屋哩容仙就這麼濕了！」

金容仙看見文星伊下身挺立著，也不甘示弱，褪去文星伊褲子

「這麼猴急呀！」

「皇上不急，可急死皇后了！」

金容仙騎到文星伊身上，愛撫著文星伊碩大

「哈…嗯…還說…朕是淫君！」文星伊分身又脹了一圈，將金容仙翻到身下

「可能會有點痛喔！」

「快點！」

文星伊將分身緩緩插入，或許是蜜液分泌足夠，使進入的疼痛不這麼劇烈

「啊～」

「疼嗎？」文星伊看著皺眉的金容仙

「還…可以」

「那朕繼續囉」文星伊怕弄疼金容仙，慢慢的抽插

「容啊，好緊…有點…舒服」

「啊…嗯…快點」金容仙邊說著邊抓著文星伊的手

「求朕呀！」

「星啊….我要…」

「朕就如妳意」

文星伊加速頂撞著，交合的聲音不斷

「哈…嗯…星好大….好深」

金容仙此刻的感到欲仙欲死，整個人飄飄然

文星伊聽到又更賣力頂著，金容仙受不了的雙腿夾緊文星伊的腰，吻著文星伊脖子

「容…怎麼越來越濕了」

「嗯…哼哈…要到了」金容仙身軀呈潮紅

「容啊，要不...生個…小皇子吧」文星伊喘著粗氣

「嗯…啊…好、好啊」

文星伊感受到一股熱液覆著分身，故意放慢速度

「怎麼…放慢了」

文星伊笑得邪惡

金容仙身體一顫，感受到一股溫暖在小腹中

「好…滿…」

文星伊將碩大抽離金容仙的花穴，交合的體液順勢溢出

「中殿娘娘有體會到朕的體力嗎？」

金容仙累癱在床上，感覺精力都被吸光，文星伊抱著金容仙去浴池

「淫君！都榨乾人家！」金容仙垂著文星伊胸口

「中殿娘娘不是也很愛嗎？」文星伊點點金容仙的鼻頭

「人家累了」金容仙向文星伊撒嬌著

文星伊淺吻著金容仙

「累了就休息，反正以後多的是時間」


End file.
